A Night Call
by AgainstBombs
Summary: High School AU. Three o'clock in the morning, Charlie Bradbury is awakened by a call from his best friend Dean Winchester, the captain of the football team and The King of School. She expected a lot, but definitely didn't expect that he wanted to talk about his crush. Destiel, fluff.


_I don't know why, but I woke up one day with a need of writing some high school AU, so there it is. I'm sorry for any mistakes, and for my shitty explanation of the concept of open and closed Carbon Chains. I should know this, but I suck so badly at chemistry! If there's there, it's just because I have the best friend of the world! _

_Anyway, I hope you like it. R&R, please? :)_

…

…

…

**A Night Call**

It was three in in the morning. Charlie woke up startled by the sound of a heavy metal song she had programmed as a ringtone. Staggering, she walked over to the dresser where she had left the cell phone in the night and answered, huskily:

"What are you thinking you're doing?"

"Charlie?" A deep voice answered, making the redhead howl.

"Dean Winchester, have you ate a piece of shit?" She yelled, slamming his forehead with his left hand. "Why the hell are you calling me at three in the morning, for god's sake?! You lost your mind, kid? "

"Sorry. I just couldn't sleep." Dean said. "Something's making me uneasy middle. A bit anxious, I must say. "

A moment of silence followed before Charlie huff and ask: "And what is that thing?"

"That thing...?" Dean repeated confused.

"This thing of yours! Tell me what's making you feel... Well, this way." The redhead replied, smiling.

"Well... It's not a thing. "Dean said heavily, and Charlie couldn't help the giggle.

"Oh, so it's a 'somebody'!" Charlie said. "Suddenly, this conversation became more exciting! Then tell me who's the lucky one that is messing with your heart, Captain! "

Dean snorted.

"It's the Lisa girl?" Charlie asked quietly.

"For God's sake, no!" Dean replied. "It's... Somebody else."

"And who's she?" Charlie insisted.

Dean hesitated.

"Dean? Are you alive? "Charlie asked a few minutes later, frowning.

"It's not 'she', Charlie." Dean whispered.

"Oh." Charlie sighed before completing: "Who is he, then? Do I know him? "

"You know everybody, Charlie." Dean said.

"Yes, I know. What is very convenient right now, hm?" Charlie replied. "Come on, give me a name."

"Err... Hmm... Castiel Novak." Dean said nervously.

"What?" Charlie yelled. "Dean Winchester, do you have a crush on Castiel Novak, the shy brother of my friend Anna?"

"Yeah, Charlie." Dean replied simply, still a bit embarrassed.

"How did you two meet, at first?" Charlie said, crossing her legs and smiling like a thirteen year old girl ready to listen to her best friend talking about her crush. What wasn't exactly very different from what she was really doing in the moment, except because her best friend was not a young girl, but a grown boy who was the captain of school's football team.

"It's a long story." Dean muttered.

"I've got time." Charlie replied. Dean sighed heavily.

"Okay, okay." He said "It happened like that..."

..

On the first day of school, thanks to Sam, I arrived a little late in the first class of the day. And thanks to my wonderful and infinite luck (and notice the irony), the first class was exactly the CHEMISTRY class.

When I walked in, the whole class was sitting in pairs. Well, everyone but a boy with messy dark hair and blue eyes, who was sat near to the window.

"What a great way of starting the school year, Mr. Winchester!" Mrs. Masters muttered ironically, gesturing toward the lonely boy. "Come on! Sit next to Mr. Novak. He will like a husband to you, Dean Winchester. Everyone is now kind of tied to their pair until the end of the year. So congratulations and sit down."

I was kind of shocked, but I smiled anyway. While I walked to the place that would be mine until the end of the year, Mrs. Masters resumed her "chemical chatter". And as for me this is worse to understand than Greek, I ended up just paying attention to my partner, who was apparently paying attention to every single word of the teaches. He didn't look at me, Charlie, not even once. I swear I was a little offended because until them, everybody talked to me. But mostly, I was curious. He was obviously so different from all the other people I had ever met.

…

"How cute!" Charlie said. "I didn't know you were a _voyeur_."

"We all have our moments." Dean replied smiling.

"Anyway, that was cute. Continue." Charlie said.

"Okay." Dean replied, returning to narrate his story.

…

It was just like that for the rest of the week. The following week, however, I could no longer contain myself. Castiel was concentrated in copying the homework when I said:

"So..." I began, rubbing my own neck. "Castiel, right?"

He nodded, still in silence. I snorted.

"Do you even talk?"

"Yes, I do." Castiel replied on autopilot.

"Oh." I muttered a bit embarrassed. "Well, I'm Dean Winchester."

"The captain of the football team, I know." Castiel said, still focused on the task he had to do. "Everyone knows."

"Oh!" I said, in a affected way. "Take care, my love. That savors strongly of bitterness."

"It was not my intention." Castiel said, finally turning to look at me with those piercing blue eyes, and even without being aware of it, it was there when I missed it. He had a slight smile on his face, and there was irony in his voice. He added: "Just as I don't think it was your intention to quote Pride and Prejudice."

I just stared at him blankly for a moment, before changing the subject. "You have any idea about what this woman is talking about?" I asked, while discreetly gestured toward the teacher.

"Open and closed Carbon Chains." Castiel replied. I frowned. "Chemistry."

"This is very complicated." I groaned.

"No, it isn't." Castiel pointed out the weird drawings in his notebook, which I believe are those Carbon Chains. "See, this is a closed chain, where the carbons form 'geometrical forms'. When there is no geometrical forms, so it's an open chain. Of course it isn't just these two, but that's really important to understand... Well, the rest of it. You got it?"

I hesitated. "No."

"Well..." He laughed. "What are you good at?"

"Football." My answer was automatic.

"Well, besides football." He replied rolling his eyes.

"I... I don't know." I stammered.

"Perhaps history? English? Maybe music?" He kept pressing me. "You have to be good at something... Some subject... "

"I don't know, Cas!" I said, gritting my teeth. He blushed and turned back to face his work again. I think I could only think clearly again after taking a deep breath and count to ten. "I'm sorry."

"All right." He said some time later. "I just thought it was... Weird that you call me Cas. We don't even met each other so much... "

"You don't like it?" I asked a little nervous.

"No! It's fine! I swear." He smiled. The alarm of the end of class rang, and before I could say goodbye, he was already gone. The question "what are you good?", however, continued echoing in my mind.

…

"Dean." Charlie said quietly.

"Yes?" He said, in a low tone as well.

"Why did you called him Cas?" She asked laughing.

"I don't know, Charlie." Dean smiled. "It just sounded... Right."

The laughter of the redhead, before discrete, now in a much remembered the laughter of a hyena. "Who knew? Dean Winchester is actually in love! "

"Sometimes you suck, Charlie Bradbury." Dean snorted, and the girl knew he was blushed.

"Well, anyway, Dean... That was months ago. Did you two get closer after it? How did you realize you have a crush on him? "

"Be calm, grasshopper." The boy joked.

"Deeeean." Charlie moaned. Patience was something she lacks.

"Right, right..."

…

We started to chat every chemistry class, about everything and a little more. However, some weeks later, on a Thursday (as I recall), I arrived early at school. _Very early_. There was almost anyone there yet. I swear, girl, it barely looked like our school. When I was almost giving up on finding someone to kill time, I saw a boy with a messy dark hair, concentrated in a book, and I couldn't help but smile. Cas is unique and unmistakable, I swear.

"Hey, Cas." I said, sitting beside him on the school bench. Castiel looked up from the book with a little surprised smile on his face.

"Is it true?! Is Dean Winchester really early in school? I can't believe!" He joked, but I noticed something strange in his voice. He sounded... Worried.

"I know, man! Nuts, right?" I smiled in that affected way, and then hated myself for it. "What are you reading?"

Castiel stared at the book blankly for a few seconds before blinking and answering me: "Well... It's ... The Hobbit. I'm reading it again."

"Ah." I sighed, a bit annoyed to see that there was something wrong with the boy. I thought for a few seconds if I should ask him about it or not, until I decided to do it : "So... Tell me what's wrong with you."

"There is nothing wrong, Dean." He replied, too fast to sound true. I snorted.

"Yes, there is. You're a bit nervous today." I said, and he blushed (which was cute as hell, I must say). "Come on, Cas, tell me what happened."

"It's nothing, Dean, seriously." He muttered.

"If it wasn't something then you wouldn't be this was." I replied.

He sighed heavily before saying, in a low tone: "It's just... Well, some boys. They... Have a problem with me, or whatever. They are threatening me and…"

"WHAT?" I yelled, interrupting him. "Who are they? How did they have threatened you? Why didn't you tell me? "

"Dean, it's bullshit. You don't need to get mad with nothing like that." He was now whispering, and something told me that it wasn't because he want discretion, but because he was ashamed. And it pissed me off even more. "In fact, you don't need to get any problems with any of your his subjects because of me."

"With my... What?!" I widened my eyes.

"Your subjects." He repeated laughing. I'd also laugh, because I really love those jokes about royalty that he does, but I was too angry for this.

"Who are they? Give me names, Cas." I asked again.

"I don't know the names." Cas said weakly

"How did they have threatened you?" I asked.

"With it." He handed me a sheet of notebook paper folded in half. Inside, were written things like "God hates fags", "Gays have to die", "We'll beat the shit out of you, fagot!" and more homophobic bullshit. I gasped.

"Cas... They're making fun of you because they think you're gay?" I asked in shock. He hesitated.

"They are making fun of me because they _know_ I'm gay." He corrected.

"Oh." I said, deep in thought. Then I completed, "What assholes."

"Dean." Cas whispered, grabbing my shirt with one hand while discreetly pointed to two guys of the football team with the other. "They're the guys."

…

"About which sons of bitches are we talking about?" Charlie asked irritated. Needless to say she really gets involved with the stories she hear/read. Dean chuckled discreetly.

"You know..." He said slowly. "Those guys of my team... Uriel and Zack."

"Argh, those morons." Charlie moaned. "Continue."

…

"Hey Winchester, what's up?" Both of them greeted me with pats on the shoulder, but I was in too much shock to respond with anything other than a shy "hi". They were gone as fast as they came, and I was left with my face burring in my hands.

"Dean, let it go." Castiel said softly, and his warm breath tickled my neck (he approached my ear to speak). "They're not the first and won't probably be the last."

"What?" I asked, staring at him in shock.

"The peculiarities of being who I am." Castiel said laughing, but there was a tragic truth behind it, and so was the word "gay" implied. It was already time to go to class, and so we did.

…

"Please, Dean, tell me you did something about it!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie, my name is Dean Winchester." The boy said, rolling his eyes. "You _really_ think I did nothing about it?"

Charlie laughed out loud. "So continue!"

…

Well, at lunch time of that same day, I found the two of them near to someone's locker.

"Hey, Winchester!" Uriel greeted me, but I ignored such compliance to go straight to the point. I put my hand on Zack's shoulder, holding the sheet of paper with the offenses. They looked at each other before Uriel take it from my hand.

"What does that mean?" I asked, as Uriel looked to the paper.

"I have no idea, man." He replied.

"Don't play fool on me, Uriel... I know what you're doing." I said, trying to keep calm.

"Okay, we made fun of a smart-ass fag." Zack finally opened up. "So what?"

"Oh, of course! So what if the 'fag' has feelings, right?! Let's make fun of him, after all, he's just a fagot! He was probably made to be made fun of, right?!" I scoffed, in a louder tone.

"Get off of my shit, Winchester." Uriel growled.

"Yeah, since when you turned bodyguard of that smart-ass?! He already was gossiping with you about us, right? Damn homo!" Zack agreed.

I took a deep breath for a few seconds (to don't kick someone in the ass or something) before saying: "He's my friend. And if you do something with him again... You or anybody... I'll kill you."

"What this fag is to you, man?" Uriel continued to instigate. "Your boyfriend?!"

And that's when my patience was over, and I suspended him by the collar of his shirt and pushed him over in the locker. "I mean it, Urie. If you do something with him or with anyone... I swear you don't want to be around me when I find out about it. But that won't help, because I'm going to look the whole school for you and give you the worst beating of your life. You know my kick, and know that your ass will get a little spoiled if I hit it with it. So don`t even think about it, kay?" Pause. "You too, Zack. " I blurted him.

When I turned to leave, Castiel was there (In the middle of people that were watching the fight... But as I said, Castiel is unmistakable), eyes wide with surprise and trying to hide a little smile.

…

"Dean Winchester, the brave knight always ready to defend his princess ... Well, prince... From the grip of the terrible brutes of the high school! Bravo!" Charlie joked, and they both laughed, because Dean _really_ enjoined jokes about royalty. Then Charlie couldn't help but ask: "But what about Cas? Was he upset? "

"Well..."

…

Not exactly. He walked away after I saw him, and I followed him. When he reached his locker, he turned and whispered, "You shouldn't have done that, Dean Winchester."

"I wouldn't let them to go away with this!" I replied, smiling. He lowered his head.

"They will return, and it will be worse." He commented. "It'll be bad even for you. They'll start spreading rumors... They'll say you're my boyfriend, or that you're a sycophant of geeks dudes... People will be mean with you as well, Your Majesty."

My smile got even bigger then. Even in such situation, he was more concerned about me!

"Cas, just let them talk." I said simply.

He stared at me with those piercing blue eyes: "Dean..."

"Look, nothing those guys talk about me or do to me will affect me. Seriously." I said. "They're just douche bags. I'm still the captain... My words are way more considered by everybody than theirs. By the way, there is nothing wrong in being gay, so if they want to call me a 'fag', well, I couldn't care less." Pause. "S there's no need to worry about my throne, Castiel Novak. For now, he's safe and sound. "

"For now." He repeated. "But if you don't stop walking with me, who can say it will remain this way?"

"Nobody." I replied. "But it doesn't matter, you know? It's just a silly throne. Firstly, I don't even know how I won it. And I can say with all certainty that I don't give a damn about it." Pause. "In fact, it's pretty boring."

He laughed. "I can't see how."

"Most of times, I have to try to make everybody happy before I can think of being happy. Slowly I lost the ability of thinking in myself first... In what I want. You should thank every day for not having to go through this." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"And who says I don't have to?" Castiel said as he put the combination of the padlock of his locker.

"Do you?" I said smiling.

"Well, I don't have to care about a kingdom as you do, but I have to please my dears father and mother." He said irritably. "They're the most demanding creatures I have ever met. If it's not perfect, then it doesn't fit with them. House, clothes, car, furniture... Children... It all have to be perfect."

"Uh."

"Yeah." Castiel sighed heavily. "No wonder Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer have gone since they reached they weren't underage anymore... One of them now works god knows where, and the other two went to university. Now it's just me and Anna. I even think about running away too, because all that pressure can be the end of anyone. Maybe that`s why I don't have many friends." And he laughed, but I was kind of sad for him. "What about your family?"

"Oh, you know..." I muttered. "Me and Sam, we... We lost our mother too soon. Fire. Since then, dad is an alcoholic, and that's why we're living with a couple of his friends, Bobby and Ellen, for about five years. He comes to see us from time to time, but hardly sober. Poor man."

"That's awful." Castiel said sadly.

"Sam doesn't even remember mom, you know? He was too young..." I said. "I was about four years old, which means he was... I don't know, man, six months old? Something like that. That's awful."

"Do you miss her?" Cas asked quietly.

"Almost all the time." I replied. "But you know, Ellen is a lovely person. A second mother. The best second mother I could have. Bobby is also a great father... But I wonder how our lives would be different if my mother hadn't forgotten the stove on and... You know."

"I'm sorry." Cas said, absently placing his palm on my chest, which made me have a little shiver. It was pretty fast, you know? But It felt weird. And good.

"It-It's all right." I stammered. He laughed. "Anyway, I have to go to lunch. You know how it is... I have to train later. I don't want to pass out or anything." Pause. "See you later?"

"Absolutely." He said softly, and I couldn't help but smile quickly.

"Alright then." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "See you, Novak."

And then I went to have lunch feeling like a fool for being so sweet around those blue eyes. And even more so, for not having called him to have lunch with me.

…

"Oh, Dean!" Charlie said, gradually increasing her tone, which made it end as a squeak. "You're probably the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

"And we aren't even a couple." Dean replied.

"But... But you can be!" The redhead couldn't be more excited.

"How is that possible, Charlie?" Dean snorted.

"Dean, you like him!" She replied, wildly gesturing (which obviously Dean didn't see, but had no difficulty imagining).

"But... Charlie... He's a dude!" He groaned. "I'm the captain of the football team. I have a reputation. I can't just... _Ask a boy out_!"

"Dean, there's nothing wrong with that, for God's sake!" The girl rolled her eyes. "Bisexuality is normal. As is also normal for straight people fall in love with people of the same sex. Life is too short to get stuck in small boxes that only try to limit who you are! Holly crap, think outside the box, boy! And maybe... I dunno... _Get out of the closet_." Pause. "Besides, since when do you care about reputation and shit like that?"

"I... I don't care." Dean snorted.

"Exactly!" Charlie shouted. "It doesn't matter to you, nor ever will!"

"But... But..." His began to stutter. "But Charlie, he doesn't like me. Not like this."

"Ah." Redhead rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." The boy muttered.

"And when did you ask him about it?" She asked, smiling because she already knew the answer.

"I... I didn't ask." He said sullenly, and turned to hear the laughter of friends on the other side of the line. "But look, I'm _pretty sure_ he doesn't like me, and-"

"That's enough for me." She interrupted.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean, I know you better than anyone." She sighed. "And if there's something I know is that you know how to do, it's make everyone believe you're no good enough. If you were pretty sure that he doesn't like you this way, you would say that you're _totally_ sure about it. If you said you're pretty sure, then it's why even you think he likes you but you won't admit it because you don't allow yourself to have hope. Cute."

"..."

"Look, it's no big deal." Charlie continued. "Go to him and say how you feel. I know this is terrible for you, but... What else can you do? That's the price to pay. The worst that can happen, and believe me when I say that I doubt that it will happen, is that he maybe is just interested in you as a friend. Then what you have to do it's use your best poker face and say to him that it's ok, in order to keep this friendship. And if all goes as I think it will, by the end of the day my new favorite couple will definitely be... Canon."

"Huh… Canon?" Dean repeated confused.

"Forget it." She snorted.

"But Charlie... What if I ruin our friendship?" Dean groaned. "I mean... I don't know how to handle with guys. I never tried it before."

"Ding dong, you're wrong." Charlie snorted. "Let's be honest here: You're almost a _gay_."

"What?" Dean yelled.

"I'm serious." She continued. "I mean, I think being a bit gay it's kind of a basic requirement for being captain of a sports team at school, because let's face it... You have to solve the dramas of a bunch of boys who shave but don't know how to ask a girl out the way it should be. You _know_ how to handle with guys."

"But what about the status quo?" Dean ended by appealing, after thinking for a few minutes.

"I told you: Think outside the box." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"..."

"So... Did you ran out of arguments already, boy?" She laughed.

"Well, yes." He admitted, and she felt truly victorious.

"Ah, love is so beautiful." She said quickly.

"How I do it, Charlie?" He seemed to plead. "How the hell should I ask a guy out? "

"Well, after listening to a brief summary of the history of the two of you ..." The redhead said, putting a finger in the mouth distractedly. "I would say that if there's something you can't forget is jokes about royalty. "

...

"You sure?" He couldn't be more nervous.

"Of course, sweetheart." She laughed. "Trust me: If you can ask a girl out, calling a guy is no big deal. And I say this after having already tried with both. "

"And even with that, you eventually preferred women?" Dean laughed.

"Ah, Winchester, you know me..." Charlie had a huge smile on her face. "I love challenges."

"Sure." He replied, also smiling.

"Now... Go to sleep." She said yawning. "Because you have to be as handsome as always tomorrow. Incidentally, so have I. But... What can I do? For my face there's nothing that can help anymore. "

"Sorry." The boy laughed.

"You'd better be. You call me at three in the morning and wrap me with a beautiful love story... You think I didn't realize that it's actually a plan of your own to be the only beautiful person at school tomorrow?" She snorted.

"Goodbye Charlie." Dean said, rolling his yes.

"Bye asshole." She joked.

"I love you." He said, as if he was telling her to brush her teeth.

"I know." She said, hanging up, and then turning off the cellphone. She needed at least three hours of peaceful sleep before waking up to spend thirty minutes just to hide her own 'panda dark circles'.

"Dean Winchester, you own me." She said smiling, wrapping herself in her blanket and sleeping only a few minutes later.

...

When turned on the phone in the morning, Charlie couldn't help laughing when she read Dean's last message: _"I'm going to throw up my breakfast, I swear."_

_"It seems the seventh grade all over again, huh_?" She replied quietly.

Two minutes later came the answer: _"Well, but in seventh grade I was already with my second girlfriend."_

Charlie rolled her eyes: _"Chill out, Dean. It's certainly a new thing, but it's not a big deal. Just try not getting too nervous, for god's sake. I want a spontaneous and well made statement while you're asking him out. "_

And that Dean didn't take even a minute to reply, _"Okay. No stress."_

_"Elementary, my dear Watson."_ She texted. _"No stress. Relax and be... Spontaneous. If it seems forced, he'll think you're messing with him. And by the way, if you plan to arrive earlier to school... Shouldn't you be already on your way? "_

_"Shit."_ And the redhead could almost feel those words in his friend's voice.

_"Go, go."_ She sent smiling.

…

Just like the day Dean found out about Castiel's sexuality and all the rest (which was a few months ago, and since then the two were getting closer, if it's possible to do it without sex getting involved after a time, but whatever), Dean arrived early to school. Just like that day, school was pretty empty. However, this time, Dean was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. And this time, as if it were destiny, he couldn't find the brunet at all.

When he was almost freaking out, he saw a red-haired girl in the hallway, and she wasn't Charlie. Which could only mean...

"Hey." Dean called her suddenly. "Sorry to appear suddenly like this, but you are... Anna Novak, right?"

She nodded slowly. "Oh, great. I am..."

"Dean Winchester." She said quietly.

"Yeah. Oh, I always forget most people know me because... Well, the football team." He muttered. "Well, I wanted to know... Have you seen your brother?"

She laughed. "Castiel went to his locker."

"Locker, of course!" Dean almost yelled. How he didn't think about that before?! "Thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome." She said as he walked away hurriedly. "Hey, Dean?"

He returned. "Yes?"

"It's not because the football team that I know you." She said laughing.

"No?" He was a little surprised.

"Well, not exactly." She laughed. "Charlie had told me about you before, you know? First up I thought she had a crush on you, until I discover that you were just friends and that she had a crush on a younger girl named Gilda." Pause. "But you know... Lately, Castiel was getting very lonely. His friends, Balthazar and Rachel... Well, they moved to another school. And he was very lonely, because he's shy and because our parents are so much demanding, so he hadn't got time to think about... Socialize. So I must say it was a relief to know that he had a new friend, but I was worried when I found out who this new friend was, even though he assured me that you were, contrary to what I thought, a nice guy. You know, Dean... He likes you a lot. So don't screw up."

"I won't." Dean said, staring at the redheaded girl who don't remember Charlie at all. There was something authoritative in hervoice, and Dean didn't know why, but he couldn't deny something to her even if he wanted. And he didn't want to deny her this, not at all.

"Good." She smiled. "Go on, then."

And Dean went as fast as you can walk around school without looking crazy. What to him was not fast enough.

…

Castiel was hunched in his closet, looking for a geometry book that could only be there. He snorted while picking up a book with a similar cover, only to later realize that it was actually a philosophy book he had forgotten to return to the library. It was when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Cas." Dean's strong voice took him from his thoughts, making him turn almost instantly.

"Look! Dean Winchester, early at school for a second time in a year? This is probably a record! "He said smiling.

"If you knew the time I went to sleep last night, man, you'd be even more impressed." Dean blurted, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"And why did you sleep late?" The brunet asked, frowning in a way so... _Him_. Dean couldn't stifle a giggle.

"Oh, you know... I called Charlie Bradbury, my friend and partner in crime." Dean said, laughing nervously. "And Charlie was giving me some nice advices... Putting my head on place like only she can."

"Oh, that's amazing." Castiel murmured.

"Yeah man, she gives the best advices in the world." Dean agreed.

"And may I know about what are those wonderful advices?" Cas asked absently, trying to go back seeking his book, but being prevented by the other boy's beautiful green eyes.

"You will, if I get the guts to execute them." Dean said slowly, to avoid stuttering and stuff.

"What do you mean?" Castiel frowned again.

"Oh, man... I suck at it." Dean murmured, running a hand through his hair again, faster now.

"Suck at what?" The brunet didn't know whether to be confused or worried. Maybe both.

"Talking about my feelings." Dean replied simply.

Castiel hesitated. "Dean."

"Cas, I know that redhead will cut me, but I'll be straightforward here." Dean shot, knowing that if he spoke it any slower he'd start to stammer, and that was all that he didn't needed at that moment. "Since that first day in chemistry class, when the teacher threw me as your lab partner, and I just saw you whispering 'dawm' behind your breath... I was lost. Because I always thought I liked girls, but then suddenly you appear, with your messy brown hair, piercing blue eyes and... Well, completely ignoring me. Dude, you were so... Different. You fascinated me, dammit. And when I really met you, well... Damn, things got worse. Because I saw you don't just _seemed to be perfect_, but you really was perfect. Not that kind of 'perfect' that, you know, have no failures, but just because you give your best to accept your flaws, or to get over them. Damn, that was what I always wanted to do... And never could. And you with those blue eyes and that 'not perfect perfection'... Well, it was obvious what was going to happen. What had happened long ago, in fact, but it took me too long to understand that this strange thing that I felt in the stomach were those 'butterflies' everybody talks about. Also, it took me too long to understand that... Well... I'm in love with you, Cas."

Dean had to take a deep breath after he finally finished the speech he had rehearsed a lot of times in his head, and yet, for him it was far from perfect. But when he opened his eyes, Castiel was smiling.

"Dean, I..." His voice unconsciously came out in a whisper. He was still too surprised to formulate sentences as quickly as he should. It was like he was suddenly in slow motion. "It was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me."

And Dean smiled, finally allowing himself to calm down. Castiel continued, after a few minutes of silence: "You know... At first I really wasn't happy to you be my partner. I mean... You're the damn most popular kid in school, and besides popular, athletic, and beautiful... I confess I thought you were an asshole, like many of your teammates. But I don't know, man... When you first spoke to me, I didn't need more than five minutes of conversation to realize that you were different. And then, well... You did for me what no one ever would do. I mean... Defending me from those guys? No one would do it for me. Not even my parents, if I asked for them to do so, which I'd never do. And you did _it just because of me_. No ulterior motives, no tricks, no blackmail... You took risks for me, even if I never asked you so. And so Dean Winchester, probably was that what made me realize that I am in love with you... So, well, I guess now I can say I'm really relieved that you feel the same, and as always, have way more guts than me to really talk about it, because It was getting real hard to keep it all to myself."

And Dean's smile couldn't be bigger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, as I said..." Castiel said quietly. "Not everyone has the guts to talk about feelings out loud like Your Majesty. Some of us, mere peasants, simply don't feel right in doing it."

"Well... Maybe you're not the bravest of peasants, but surely... It's the wiser. And the most beautiful, and lovely peasant I've meet, and I really life you, boy." Dean said close to Castiel's ear, who shivered. "So... Will you be my king?"

Castiel pretended to think for a few seconds before smiling and saying: "I thought you would never ask."

Castiel just noticed how close they were a few second before he felt Dean's lips in his, and he had no choice but to let the tongue of the King of School quietly make its way into his mouth. It was when they were interrupted by a giggle. Cas stopped immediately, and Dean complained with a groan, which made the third person laugh even harder.

…

"Oh, I found you just in time to see the kissing scene! Just in time, right?" The girl said, but even before she said it, Dean already knew who she was, because of her laughter.

"Dammit, Charlie." He complained, but he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, you didn't like when I interrupted your kiss?" She teased. "Well, maybe now you know how I felt about you interrupting my sleep last night. Asshole."

Dean laughed, but Castiel was still a bit embarrassed. The redhead approached him, smiling. He smiled back, still leaning on the locker and in Dean's left arm.

"Well, my name is Charlie. Charlie Bradbury, in the case of Dean Winchester being denatured enough to don't talk about me with you." She said, before rolling her eyes at her friend.

"He talked about you quickly." Castiel said quietly, giggling.

"This little bitch." She said laughing. "So... Castiel Novak, right?"

"Yes," He answered simply.

"I'm very happy to finally meet the crush of my friend." She said, gesturing toward the lighter haired boy who didn't know whether to laugh or get embarrassed. Castiel blushed. "He told me all about you yesterday. By the way, I must say... You were right, Dean, he has _beautiful _eyes."

"For God's sake, Charlie." Dean muttered, embarrassed, and she realized.

"There are no reasons to ashamed of your little friend here, sweetheart!" She said, pinching the boy's cheek quickly. "I got to go. Well, as love's in the air today, I shall try chatting with that Gilda girl... She's younger than us, but I have to say... Dean, she is hot! Well, see you later, little couple."

And the redhead was gone, leaving a weird atmosphere behind her.

"Don't care about her, Cas, she's nuts." Dean muttered a little nervous. Castiel smiled.

"But... She didn't say anything bad." He replied. "But... You actually talked about my eyes with her? "

Dean was a little flushed. "Maybe?" He said in a cute tone that made the brunet melt. He couldn't say or do anything elso but to approach the other and pull him for another kiss, that was no much longer than the first thanks to the school bell, ringing to annunciate the beginning of class.

Dean growled. "You got to be kidding me!"

Castiel laughed before saying, "Come on, Your Majesty."

"Hey, I'm sorry to tell you, but as I was very busy looking for you, I couldn't get my book so ... I guess we'll have to share your then." Dean said.

"Wow, this is going to be really hard to do." Castiel joked. "Especially considering how much do you actually use that book."

"Damn Cas, sometimes you can be very mean" Dean said quickly while curled his own fingers with the fingers of the other boy.

...

"You know," Castiel said (almost humming) in the middle of chemistry class.

"Hm?" Dean said, turning to face the brunet.

"I was wrong about a thing." He continued.

Dean sighed. "Wrong about what?"

"Once, a few months ago, I said..." Cas was whispering now. "I said something about you having to be good at something... Like, some school subject and stuff..."

"Yeah," Dean said, a bit worried with where this conversation was heading.

"I was so wrong, Dean..." The dark haired boy seemed to divide a single sentence in several, like an old cat slowly stretching or something. "You don't need to be good at anything." Pause. "And I'm not trying to tell you that you aren't. I'm just saying... I used to think that life was nothing more than that. Because it was exactly what _my_ life was limited to. Slowly, and I believe that thanks to you, I started to see things differently. And _you_, Dean Winchester..." Cas smile while he curled his fingers with Dean's. "You don't need nothing of it, really. You are a wonderful person, you know... _Just the way you are_."

"So are you." Dean smiled timidly. He discreetly leaned his head on the brunet's shoulder, and so remained, until school bell rang again and they had to follow different paths, for now.

...

Of course, just like any relationship Dean had ever had before, his recent relationship with Castiel Novak, the boy he defended from his teammates bullies a few months ago, didn't remain secret for long. A week after that day, a girl saw the two kissing near Dean's locker at the end of class, and around eight o'clock in the evening, both had already received several messages from acquaintances. Some, like Balthazar and a friend of Dean named Jo, sent support messages. Some, like several Dean's teammates, sent outrage messages (and he rolled his eyes while reading every single of them, just before deleting them). Most, however, were confused messages, and they (especially Dean) had to explain everything to several people who had their numbers and found out about the gossip of the week.

The next day, Castiel didn't want to go to school. Because being in the spotlight of the school wasn't something he wanted or even something that he was expecting. But it happened, and it was all of suddenly. Just thinking about getting through those doors by himself, and having to put up with differently motivated giggles... It felt like he was going to put out all his breakfast.

It was when he had the great idea of text His Majesty.

_"Winchester, if I have to go alone in school today I think I'll puke."_ He types quickly and sent. A few minutes later, came the reply:

_"I know. I spent all night getting messages about it. I didn't want to... Expose it this way. I'm sorry, Cas."_ And he could almost feel the desperation in Dean's 'voice'.

_"It's... Well, it's okay."_ Castiel sent simply not wanting to let the other even more nervous. Dean responded:

_"You want a ride?"_

_"A ride...?"_ Cas was a bit confused with the invitation.

_"Well, yes. Then none of us would have to go through it alone :)"_ Dean texted

_"It's an great idea."_ Cas typed with a smile in his face._ "Do you know where my home is?"_

_"Yes, I still remember the address."_ Dean casually asked this address some weeks ago, already of a future surprise visit or something.

_"Okay."_ Cas replied a minute later. _"I'm waiting for you then."_

_"That's right, baby."_ Dean just realized how casually "Castiel" turned "Cas" and "Cas" turned "baby" after sending that message. _"Let's solve this together."_

_"Absolutely, Your Majesty :)"_ Castiel was sending this, when a 67 Chevy Impala stopped in front of his house and honked softly (if it's possible).

"Castiel, this car is of who I think it is?" Asked her sister Anna, looking out the window. Castiel smiled.

"Yep." He said, grabbing his backpack.

"I don't believe it's true!" Anna yelled. "You to are... Dating?"

"Well, I guess so." He laughed. "I have to go."

"Get yourself ready, Cas." She said, before he could leave. "Today it may be hard day for you, big bro."

"Yeah, I know." He muttered. "But you know what? It's alright."

"Really?" Anna laughed.

"Dean and I ... Well, we'll find of going through it... Together." And when Anna saw how his brother's blue eyes sparkled at the mention of Dean Winchester's name, she didn't do nothing but smile and nod tenderly. From the window, she saw him leaving the house and going to sit in in the backseat (since Sam Winchester boy was sitting in the passenger seat).

"Well, maybe Dean Winchester is really _much more than a just nice guy_." She said to herself. "Well, at least for Cas."

**...**


End file.
